


First Meeting

by Hiccuplovver



Series: That Teacher [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, No real rhyme or reason, Teacher-Student Relationship, nothing sexy... yet, one shot series, sandor is a shop teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: What happens when you meet the teacher who you'll be TA for





	

Sleeping with teachers was common at your school. It was annoying to walk into a class and see some girl get felt up by math teacher or a different science teacher get sucked off by his TA.

 

This year you are a junior and you had a few new classes this year. At the moment you were scanning your schedule and saw that you were Mr. Clegane’s TA for fifth period and yoga for sixth. 

 

“Ew you're stuck with Clegane? Which one?” Loras teased as he poked your cheek. 

 

“Sandor. I thought his fifth period was his free period,” you murmur while walking with your friend towards your first period. 

 

“That just means you're a free TA. He’ll pimp you out to some other teachers during that period,” Renly said as he walked up and draped his arm around his boyfriend. 

 

“Wow thanks,” you stated with a straight face. As you all walked to your first classes, you passed the teacher’s lounge. You glanced over and saw the shop teacher glaring into his coffee cup while the other male teachers looked out at the incoming girls and boys. 

 

“Hey at least you're not his brother’s TA,” Loras shivered. Well he wasn't wrong. Gregor Clegane had been known to have more affairs with students than any other teacher. Some of the students tried to get him fired for sexual assault, but it never stuck. 

 

Brrrrrrrrrrrring brrrrrrrrrrrring

 

“And that's the bell,” Renly groaned in annoyance. 

 

“Awe time for me and your boyfriend to go to class. Byeee,” you giggled as you looped your arm through Loras’s and dragged him to class. 

 

“I'll see you in third Ren,” Loras waved. You and Loras spent the first two periods, Math and Marine Bio, before he left to go to class with Renly. English and Foods drifted past before you reconnected with your best friends. 

 

“So do we have a line-up for who is sleeping with who?” Loras asked as he chewed on his salad. 

 

“There is this girl Trish, who was making eyes at my English teacher,” you said as you nibbled the muffin you bought. 

 

“You're starting that habit again? Eat this,” Renly sighed as he held out half of his sandwich. 

 

“I'm fine Ren and I’ll eat when I get home. Promise,” you said. 

 

“Just remember to bring something real to eat,” Loras as he offered oh a bite of salad. You happily bit into it. 

 

“Alright I will,” you said through food. Lunch was peaceful and enjoyable for you three until it was time to go to your next class. 

 

“I don't wanna go,” you whined as Renly dragged you behind him. 

 

“Look I have to get to Autos so can you just walk the rest of the way?” Renly sighed when you reached the Car Lab. 

 

“Fine,” you pouted as you walked to the Shop classroom. 

 

“Hello? Mr. Clegane?” you called as you walked into the room. 

 

“I told them not to give me a TA,” a voice growled from the desk in in the far corner. 

 

“Oh, sorry sir, but this is where they put me. Is there anything you need done this period?” you questioned as you walked over and sat on the desk in front of his. 

 

“Well you're a brave girl. Others would be quaking in fear if they were in your spot,” he said. 

 

“They would also drop to their knees at the first sign of a failing grade. Blow to the top,” you countered. True you were shy and nervous at times, but if anyone implies you're weak? Have mercy on that soul. 

 

“Thank fuck you’re a worker rather than a flirt,” he chuckled a bit. 

 

“True I do like working for a grade,” you agreed. He pointed to a stack of messed up papers. 

 

“You're my only TA this year, I I'll need you to organize those by section,” he said. 

 

“Shit,” you muttered as you walked over to it. 

 

“Good luck,” his gruff voice stated as he returned to his work.


End file.
